


Book? What book?

by jellyjog



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjog/pseuds/jellyjog
Summary: “Are you reading?” Shiro leaned against the doorframe and resisted the urge to laugh as Keith startled, book quickly hidden between the chair and his back.





	Book? What book?

“Are you reading?” Shiro leaned against the doorframe and resisted the urge to laugh as Keith startled, book quickly hidden between the chair and his back.

“What? No.” Keith scoffed, adjusting his arms. “Where would I even get a book? We’re in space.”

“Right. I forgot books couldn’t survive outside of Earth. A pity really. I had to shoot my ranger handbook, put it out of it’s misery. Poor thing was suffering.” Shiro continued to lean, voice deadpan.

“What, do you think I brought a library with me?” Keith shifted slightly, right arm still pinned behind his back.

“No. I do think you’re hiding a book behind your back though.” Shiro couldn’t keep his smile from showing as Keith stammered in response. “What book is it?”

“It’s not a book.” Keith pulled his right arm out from behind him, empty. He crossed his arms.

“I definitely saw you reading it. It’s a book.” Shiro’s smile grew as Keith glared back at him. “What book is it? Why don’t you want me to know about it? Is it Galran propaganda?”

“It’s not a book!”

“Is it a dirty book?”

“No!” Keith threw his arms up at the accusation. Shiro pushed away from the doorframe.

“Let me see it.” a chuckle creeped into Shiro’s mouth as he began to walk forward.

“There’s nothing to see!” Keith pushed back into his chair as Shiro approached.

“So there’s nothing behind your back?” Shiro placed his arms on either armrest, leaning forward. “You’re telling me that if I reach behind your back right now I won’t find a book?”

“No.” Keith looked to the side, mouth set somewhere between a look of pure annoyance and a pout. His arms were still crossed.

Keith jumped a bit as Shiro pounced. Arms tangled together, and Shiro could have sworn he heard Keith make a strange growling noise as he pushed his metal one away. Shiro had the advantage, leaning over Keith in the chair. Gravity was on his side. Keith pressed backwards, face red as he tried to stop Shiro from getting hold of the book behind his back, but in the end it proved futile. Shiro wedged his hand behind Keith, who began twisting to try to grab the book himself. It didn’t matter though. It was out in the open, title clearly visible on the front cover.

The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy

Shiro laughed, throwing his head down as he continued to lean over Keith.

“Quit laughing.” Keith mumbled, snatching the book back.

“I’m sorry.” Shiro brought a hand up to his mouth, brushing the laughter away. “It’s a good book, I just don’t understand why you were so adamant about hiding it.”

“It is a good book.” Keith admitted, almost elbowing Shiro as he brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck. “It’s just that, uh.” The red in Keith’s face deepened. “Lance suggested it to me.”

“Oh, so naturally you have to burn it.” Shiro set his mouth into a line.  
“You can’t go taking book recommendations from your rival. What would the other paladins think?”

“No, it’s not that.” Keith looked up at the ceiling. “I told him I wanted to learn more about the universe. I thought he was being serious when he suggested this.” Keith turned his gaze to Shiro, meeting his eyes. Shiro realized suddenly how close they were. “He can’t know I fell for it.”

“Where’d you get the book anyway?” Shiro tilted his head to the side, refusing to break eye contact.

“Space mall.” Keith muttered back, moving his arm away from his neck and then back when he couldn’t find a better place to put it. “I’m serious Shiro, you can’t tell Lance about this.” Keith sat up a bit, placing his hand distractingly close to Shiro’s own on the armrest for support as he looked up earnestly. “He’d never let it go.” Shiro shifted forward a bit. He could feel Keith’s breath.

“I won’t tell him about he book if you don’t tell him about this.” Shiro moved his hand forward, brushing it against Keith’s.

“About what?” Shiro could feel Keith’s words in his mouth.

“This.” He said, bringing himself down the final few inches to connect their mouths. He was vaguely aware of Keith’s hand grasping his metal one on the armrest. He broke contact after a few seconds, aware of the public setting and the possibility that anyone could walk into the room at any second. Keith looked positively flustered, and Shiro found the idea of leaving him that way quite amusing. He stood up, brushing his hair back and smiling. Keith’s mouth was hanging open slightly.

“Next time there’s something you don’t want anyone to know about.” Shiro took a step back towards the door. “Maybe don’t do it in the lounge.”

“Seriously?” Keith said, incredulous. “After that I think you’ve lost all right to lecture me about privacy.”

“True.” Shiro made it to the door, turning back before he left. “I guess next time I’ll have to do it somewhere more private.”


End file.
